This invention relates generally to a wall-type shower faucet manifold and specifically to a wall-type shower faucet manifold including an improved sealing configuration and features simplifying manufacture.
Typically, a wall-type shower faucet includes a manifold assembly positioned within a wall between a showerhead and a tub spout. The faucet manifold includes an inlet for hot and cold water and an outlet controlled by a mixing valve selectively in fluid communication with the showerhead or the tub spout. Filters have been included within the manifold assembly to filter out particles within the water supply. As appreciated, these filters must periodically be replaced or cleaned. It is known for the faucet manifold assembly to include a stop valve that interrupts the supply of water from the inlet to the outlet, allowing the change out or cleaning of filters without having to shutoff the main water supply.
Typically, the stop valves are configured with multiple bends to accommodate fabrication of a face sealing surface. A sealing washer is forced against the sealing face to prevent the flow of water. Water flowing through the stop valve encounters several direction changes to accommodate the configuration of the stop valve. In the valve chamber, a seal engages the sealing face. The sealing face must be of a specific surface finish in order to provide a watertight fluid seal. The configuration of the stop valve complicates fabrication and requires additional machining steps. Further, abrupt changes in water flow through the valve can result in undesirable flow noise.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop and design a faucet manifold assembly that ease manufacturing, reduces costs and flow noise, while providing a watertight seal.